


That’s Adorable!

by charmergirl2468



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Archery for a split second, Ashe gets to be a voice actor, Bernie Protecc and she almost attacc, Bernie is cute the fanfic, Bernie learns about Polyamory, Bernie’s dad is a cunt, Bow Brigade- Ashe;Ignatz;Bernie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Ignatz is a freelance animator, Miklan is a cunt too, Platonic Affection, Sylvain and Bernie being friends, and so is Sylvain’s dad, human meowing, no beta we die like Glenn, only a pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmergirl2468/pseuds/charmergirl2468
Summary: Sylvain notices some of the ways Bernadetta is so cuteAlternatively: The Five Times Sylvain Calls Bernie Adorable, and The One Time She Said It Back
Relationships: Bernadetta Von Varley/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Ignatz Victor, Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	That’s Adorable!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, I’m projecting onto Bernie again  
> Also friends can call each other adorable without it being romantic. Aesthetic attraction is not the same as romantic or sexual attraction. And that’s your Charm Fact of the day!  
> Oh, and shipping the Bow Brigade together kind of came out of no where but I can roll with it!

If Sylvain has anything to say about Bernadetta it was that she was undeniably adorable. Now, “adorable” was different territory for him entirely. With the girls he’d flirt with, there were endless showers of “sexy”, “beautiful”, and even “delicious”. But “adorable”? That word has only ever been ascribed to his tiny shy friend.

The same friend who is currently clutching her coffee cup with bags under her eyes that could fit a body. The little purple haired nerd had stayed up late playing Minecraft. Sylvain could only chuckle at the murder ready glare she had as they walk towards class.

“I’m not one for ‘I told you so’s buuuuuut…” he playfully.

Bernie then just meowed in displeasure. There was a small stutter in the playboy’s steps at the unexpected noise. He’s hardly seen her tired, so… was this normal for her?

“Did you just… meow at me?” 

She meowed again, this time in embarrassment. She pulled her hoodie over her face to hide her blush. Sylvain just pat her head with a smile.

“That’s just adorable”

* * *

Hanging out at the mall was relaxing for the pair. Bernie liked going to the nerdy stores to get new games or merch related to them. While Sylvain was able to pick out some new clothes from regular outlets. They both liked the time they spent together.

Though Sylvain could see Bernadetta was vibrating with excitement. She was staring through the glass at a game that recently came out. Loog and the Princess of Time was the title. It seemed to be a modern retelling of some old knights tale.

This was the only time he’s ever seen his nerdy friend not sit still.

“I’m guessing you like that game series?” He’d innocently asked.

She practically started jumping on her feet as she exclaimed, “I love this series! The way they use the original stories of Loog to talk about stuff like true loyalty, what honour really means, and even about the damage the ‘princess in distress’ trope can be! They way they write Loog questioning stuff really had to go through is so fascinating, like what chivalry really means!”

The redhead couldn’t help but smile as she kept rambling on about the game series. He was glad she was comfortable enough around him to get passionate like this. It was a rare but amazing sight to see. 

Then she stopped herself and frowned.

“I-I’m sorry, I talked your ear off without warning”

“Bernie, you’re fine! It’s actually pretty adorable how you’re able to go on like that!”

“You shush your mouth!”

Needless to say, she bought the game.

* * *

“I don’t get you sometimes” Bernie had blurted out as they sat in her room. Sylvain was currently hiding from an ex and he gladly took it as an excuse to chill with one of his closest friends. Well, one of his closest friends who wouldn’t kick him out to suffer the consequences for his shenanigans. 

“Oh? What do you not get?” He’d retorted.

“How are you able to be both an amazing and sensitive guy while also being, and I say this as your friend with as much love as possible, a playboy heartthrob?”

“Ah” was all he could utter after that question. How to explain it best? He didn’t want to make her cry but… 

“I’m just having as much fun as I can before I’m married off to some girl for my fathers company” he admitted. There wasn’t any shame, they were both children of richer parents. “After my brother was found to be infertile, I was the only one that could carry the Gauiter name. Then my father set up my future for me without my input. I guess this is just my way of rebelling”

“That makes sense…” she said. She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her hands were wrapped around her forearms to hold herself. “I suppose it’s the same with my own father. He wants to make me a good wife and… all that training made me feel icky. Like, I’m comfortable being a girl but I’m not into the all the girly stuff he tried to drill into me like wearing skirts all the time. Granted, there’s some ‘girly’ stuff I like to do, like embroidery. But that doesn’t define me being good with someone”

“Hehe… I guess both our dads are shit…”

“Yeah… still, it’d be nice if he hugged me once in a while. I’m so fucking touch starved here”

“Wait really?” He shifted himself so he was laying beside her, “You know it’s always an option to hug me, right?”

“I know, but considering your whole playboy thing, I‘d figured you weren’t into platonic cuddles”

“Perish the thought! Cuddles are for everyone, not just people in relationships! By the goddess…”

Bernadetta turned to her side so she was facing Sylvain, face flushed from embarrassment. 

“Would… you be ok with cuddling me?”

“More then ok”

With that, they wrapped their arms around each other and tangled their legs. Sylvain was almost unnaturally warm but considering winter was coming the heat was welcomed. She was honestly relishing in the comfort of being held by another person. Not just any person, a friend she trusted and knew would never hurt her. It was amazing.

Sylvain was just watching Bernie soak in his warmth and comfort. He was aware that even for a man of Fargaus he was warm, so he’s glad she was comfortable. He let her snuggle into him and hum in content at being in the arms of a friend. 

He nuzzled the top of her head and muttered into her hair “You’re adorable”

* * *

Sylvain was practically shaking in his seat as he watched Bernie at her Archery Scrimmage. She was on the team with Ignaz and Ashe and Goddess _damn_ did she look like an entirely different person. It like she shed off her awkwardness and anxiety and revealed a badass sniper underneath. It was impressive to say the least.

He desperately wanted to cheer for her, but the rest of the audience was quiet. Guess it’s suppose be like golf. Still, whenever she looked at him, he gave her a thumbs up and smile. It made her smirk, which is still something Sylvain’s gonna have to get used to. 

Before long, the scrimmage was over and everyone started to pack up. The redhead made his way down from the bleachers towards Bernie. She was talking with the other two team members with a shy smile on her face and… does his eyes deceive him or is she blushing a little?

“Mind if we asked you something Bernadetta?” Ashe questioned, ever positive smile on his face. 

“O-Oh, g-go ahead…” Bernie stuttered out. 

“Well, Ashe and I both know you’re into writing so…” Ignatz stated, “Would you be interested in collaborating with us on a project?”

“S-Seriously!?”

“Yeah, it’ll be perfect!” Ashe chimed in, “You can write it, Ignatz can animate it, then I can voice the characters!”

“I-I-I’m going to h-have to t-think about it!”

“Understood! Can’t wait to hear from you!”

The trio of archers then disbanded into one who was a blushing mess. And one Sylvain Jose Gauiter witnessed the entire event with a bemused smirk. It was so obvious what was going on it was just the slightest bit funny.

“You have a crush on both of them, don’t you?” Sylvain asked, causing Bernadetta to nearly jump out of her skin.

“W-Wha-!? How long were you standing there!?”

“Long enough. Sooooo?”

“…That obvious, huh?”

She buried her face in her hands to try and hide the fact it’s turning a nice shade of red. 

“I can’t help it! They’re both so nice and cute and it sucks I have to pick one!”

“…You know being poly is an option, right?”

“Huh?”

The confusion written on her face told Sylvain that school didn’t teach her a damn thing.

“You guys could be in Polyamorous relationship. You guys talk it out and either you end up dating each other or you get two boyfriends. Either way, as long as everyone knows the situation and agrees to it, you’re all good”

“You mean I can date two guys at once and it wouldn’t make me a bad person!?”

He couldn’t help but chuckle and ruffle her hair.

“It’s adorable that you’re so innocent”

The next day Bernadetta talked mostly about her now boyfriends.

* * *

Normally, Bernie would never eat in the cafeteria at lunch. It was loud and gave her a headache. But Sylvain thought ahead and gave her some noise-canceling headphones so no more overstimulation!

Though, she still wanted to eat quickly. She was half-listening to Sylvain talk about something when she spotted Marianne at another table. It seemed that Lorenz was chatting her up and the poor blue-haired girl looked miserable. Lorenz pretty much has the reputation of being as pleasant as having sex with a barbwire covered cactus. And it looked like Marianne was his latest victim. 

Something in her gut told her to keep watching, so Bernie did. She watched as Marianne made sure any advances to hold her hand were denied. Watched as she tuned out the pompous man as he rambled on about himself. Watched as she got up to leave and Lorenz followed without a sign of stopping.

Bernie couldn’t take it anymore. She stood up from the table and went over to Mari and Lorenz and got in between them. She gave the other purple haired person her best glare.

“Leave her alone. S-Shes uncomfortable” she said. Both Mari and Lorenz looked stunned. No one ever expects the quiet shut-in to stand her ground yet here we are.

“Well, we were having a conver-“

“No, that wasn’t a conversation. You were monologuing like a Saturday morning cartoon villain”

He looked offended. If Bernie was honest, she didn’t think this through. So she has no plan for if he decided to start a fight. Luckily, he walked away to sulk.

“Thank you, Bernadetta. I… didn’t have the courage to tell him off like that” Marianne admitted.

“I-It’s no problem. I know all to well how horrible a situation like that is”

“Thank you all the same!”

When Marianne was able to continue with her day, Bernie was able to go back to her own table with Sylvain and promptly collapse from the social exhaustion. Sylvain just laughed. 

“Bernie, you’re somehow both badass and adorable and I love it”

* * *

It took a lot to make him freeze. He was able shrug off a lot of stuff, like being rejected. But his brother showing up at his college campus forced him to stop in his tracks. Unfortunately, he was walking with Bernie at the time. The last thing he’d want is his friend getting hurt.

“Bee, get behind me” he commanded, putting himself in front of her.

The second Miklan saw him, he smirked and strutted over to him. Sylvain stood his ground, giving his brother a dirty look. Bernie has no idea what was going on, but she was worried about her friend.

“Brother,” the tall man greeted, “good to see you. College been treating fair?”

“What are you after, Miklan?” Sylvain spat. He knew his brother well enough that he wasn’t here for anything pleasant.

“Right to the point then. Well, father sent me out here to make sure you’re not dating. Can’t have the only valid Gauiter heir be taken when he’s betrothed”

Venom dripped on every word. Rage started to mount inside the tiny purple girl.

“I’m not. I’m just hanging out with my friend, Bernie”

“Likely story, brother”

Miklan got close to Sylvain, close to face-to-face I’d not for the height difference.

“I’m sure your little girlfriend is only interested in you for your money. I can tell”

Oh, that snapped something in Bernie. She got out from behind Sylvain and pushed his brother away from him, with a face contorted with rage.

“You don’t know a damn thing about Sylvain and I! Sylvie has been the best friend I have here! He’s the one who gave me confidence and got me to do stuff I wouldn’t dream of doing before meeting him! He’s a kind man, an adorable sweetheart, and more of a man then you’ll ever dream of! Because he’s not Sylvain Jose Gauiter, hier to a rich family! He’s Sylvain Jose Gauiter, a man who’s seen so much of me and loves me! If you can’t see that, t-then… you’re a daft cunt!”

Once her rant was finished, she grabbed Sylvain’s sleeve and dragged him away. Miklan stood there in a daze, probably with the thought of “Was I just told off by a purple cupcake!?”. Bernadetta ended up dragging her friend all the way to her room and slammed the door behind them. Sylvain sat on her bed as she was panting, trying to calm down. 

Once she was calm, she climbed onto his lap and hugged him, tears of stress leaking out her eyes. He hugged back.

“I-I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I-“

“Good to know you think I’m adorable too”

She chuckled as she kept her face buried in his chest. They didn’t worry about Miklan; campus security can handle him. Right now, they were more worried about staying in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if Archery Teams have scrimmages, but I just wanted the bow brigade to be there.  
> Psst, if anyone draws a scene from these Sylvie and Bernie fanfics, link it to me!


End file.
